Tears
by Somnis Morpheus
Summary: (A/N: Repost, I'm so sorry-I fixed the fic now however. I don't know how it became codes.) And for that, I will forever be loyal to him, forever be here for him, because, he never left me. For now, I will try to ease his pain, and get back on Nikola for the tears trailing down his face, for the tears that are now slowly tearing at my heart. (T- for swearing)


**Author's note: Wtf? I post my story here yesterday and when I checked today it was all a bunch of codes? Jesus what the hell.**

**I'm so sorry! I fixed the problem now and here's the real chapter.**

**Anyway this is dedicated to that idiot the I love. I wished you'd love me too but that could never be. (Volim Te, idiota)**

**Characters: **

**Milivoj Kovac - Serbia**

**Vladimir Lupei - Romania**

**Nikola Balakov- Bulgaria**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine**

* * *

**Tears**

* * *

'What was my use then, when I can't even soothe someone's tears?' I asked myself, time and time again, whenever his beautiful eyes water with tears of sadness and despair. I would always feel a pang of hurt in my heart—It was breaking. With each tear that falls…my heart cracks a little. He was my heart, and each time he breaks, my heart would as well.

I was young and stupid then, but I could never have realized how important he was to me then. He was younger than me, childish and pure. And I was brutish and immature. I had a knack for getting into trouble with our caretaker and starting fights with a certain Bulgarian. He would always looks drained whenever the two of us fought, but he would always sided with me anyway.

As we grew up, I realized that he was the only person by my side— He was literally one of the few who never betrayed me. Even to switch sides simply because his other friends were fighting me. He was one of the few I could trust; the few I had good relations with—The one who believe that I wasn't evil.

And then, I realized, I was in love with him. I was in love with that cheerful ball of sunshine that would annoy the heck out of everyone whenever he was bored. I was in love with that trusting, innocent, over grown child that would cheer up almost everyone with his tricks and mischief. I was in love with him, he was the one of the few who never betrayed me, never broke my trust, and believed in my goodness.

And yet, I can't do anything to help ease his pain. I can't be of much help. And here I' am again, watching him try to contain his tears as he watched the person he loved reject him. I don't know anymore how I ended up in this farce, this comedic drama of a love triangle. It was pathetic. If I had the choice, I would be out of this scene, at the safety of my home with my dogs, but he come first—Vladimir Lupei comes first.

And yet again, I approached his trembling figure; I wiped a tear from his cheek and gave him a sad but encouraging smile. His face lit up, those ruby eyes sparkling a little—I fear for the day they would stop sparkling at all. I ruffled his honey brown hair; he chuckled and gave me a toothy grin, showing me his sharp canine. He was glowing slightly, making me sighed in relief, for I feared he would have lost his spirit to the heart break.

"Where have you been Milivoj?" Vladimir asked as he smiled brightly at me.

I couldn't help but smile a little more; he was the only one who I would willingly smile for. "I was at home, one of the pups were begging to play." I lied; in truth I was watching the sad interaction a moment ago.

He looked down slightly, his eyes dulling again, and the unshed tears threatening to fall, "You missed Nikola, he was here a second ago." he mumbled.

My heart clenched, but I could feel the anger rising. It was the same reason, it was the same person. And I hate Nikola for this, I hate it whenever he tears Vladimir apart. I hate it whenever the Romanian cries over him. But most of all, I hated him because he was the one Vladimir fell in love with.

"Good, I didn't want to see that jackass anyway." I hissed slightly, my anger for the Bulgarian showing.

The Romanian sighed and reached up to ruffle my dark brown hair. My Sapphire blue eyes met his ruby ones, and he shook his head. Knowing full well what I was going to say. We had this discussion frequently, I would curse that jackass and the Romanian would reprimand me by shaking his head. He knew Nikola and I never got along, if only he knew the reason why I still hate him instead of making amends.

"You two should be friends, I mean you guys went way back." he scolded and I scowled.

"We went way back alright." I agreed before growling slightly, "We always used to hate each other, and we still do." I hated him more now for a totally different reason.

He sighed, but chuckled slightly. "You're right." He mumbled, and then sudden launching off as to what happened to his day.

He was acting cheerful now, as if the world was a better place. I waited, I waited for that moment, I knew he was at his breaking point. Because, no matter how much he may hide his emotions behind a cheerful mask. No matter how much he would hide the truth behind childish tricks and lies. No matter how much he would pretend, Vladimir breaks. He brakes whenever Nikola rejects him.

And he did, the tears started flowing and my heart broke into a million pieces. It was the same— Time and time again. This was the same thing, whenever that bastard would reject him. I wished he loves me instead, but his heart has chosen that jackass over me. But I was the one who is picking up the pieces of the other's broken heart. I was the one who would hug and comfort him. I was the one who loves him.

"Hush now don't cry, or you'll become ugly like mister grump." I teased as I wiped his tears from his cheek.

He simply sobbed, biting his lower lip and letting the tears fall. Vladimir was a strong person. With the amount of times he got hit with a frying pan and yet not shed a tear was any indication. But he had a weakness, and that weakness was the Bulgarian that I will take care of later. For now, I will take care of my heart, the bearer of my heart. I want to be able to ease hi pain, even just a little.

"He doesn't love me…" he mumbled, clenching his fist, "I know I should have expected this, but I can't help but cry over it."

I sighed, "I know, I know." I whispered as I wiped another tear.

If only he knew how much I love him. If only he can see how much he means to me. But there was nothing I could do. I was merely the spectator, the third wheel. I was the extra character in this farce. And I accepted that long ago. I knew my place now; I was merely the idiot who fell in love with someone I can't have. I was the idiot—who got his heart stomped on.

But no matter what, I will be here for him. He was there for me when I had no one. He was there by my side always, supporting me. No matter whose side his idiot of a crush is on, he would still remain by me. And for that, I will forever be loyal to him, forever be here for him, because, he never left me. For now, I will try to ease his pain, and get back on Nikola for the tears trailing down his face, for the tears that are now slowly tearing at my heart.

_Because, whenever he breaks—my heart breaks a little as well._

* * *

**Author's note: Again I'm so sorry! I had no time to check on it yesterday! It was fine on my tumblr account.**

**Anyway please forgive Typographical errors, Spelling errors, and Grammatical errors.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
